Cor Leonis
Cor Leonis is one of the most prominent allies of Prince Noctis and his royal retinue. The Marshal of the Crownsguard and the most powerful fighter in the Lucis kingdom, Cor becomes the leader of the survivors of mankind as he assembles the remaining Kingsglaive, former Crownsguards and Hunters as well as rebel soldiers to protect those unable to fight. Appearance Cor is a middle-aged man with short, brown hair. He has light blue eyes and wears a black, collared jacket with skull-shaped buttons. Cor wears a black, skull-print shirt, black trousers, and black boots with red soles. Ten years later, the 55-year-old Cor wears the Kingsglaive attire and has a beard. Personality Cor is a stubborn, stern, no-nonsense military man who has sworn loyalty to King Regis and his country but despite his disciplined behavior, he is always a well-meaning individual and it is attributed to his wisdom, which makes him one of the very few able to be unfazed by Noctis's wayward outbursts and personality and offer advices able to stir him into action, something that not even his retinue could do. He truly deeply cares for his new King and the closeness of their bond can be compared to that of a close uncle-nephew relationship. He also similiarly tries to hide his remorse over his inability to save his king just as Noctis tries to hide his pain over the death of his father but he eventually apologizes to Noctis over it. He considers both Regis and Noctis as the two finest kings Lucis ever had and at his older days, has come to be more relaxed and reminiscing of his past experiences with Regis and Noctis. Due to his wisdom, he considers those who have died as not being truly dead as long as those who remember them still live and says it is why he continues to hold on to the memories of those who have fallen and although he admits retiring could be an option for him, he does not hesitate to agree when Noctis says he will always be a role model. Although he may act strict around Noctis and his retinue, not only is he duty-bound to protect them, even if he doesn't always see eye-to-eye with them, but in addition to his bond with Noctis, he has shown he does truly care for them and is not above praising their efforts if they truly earned it, as he praised Prompto for his efforts in a battle, which is seemingly rare as Prompto was shocked at how Cor praised him, and also encourages them at times even if strictly, as not only did he say Prompto was only as good as before despite praising him, he also noted he was not significiantly better than before, and while taking charge, boosts their morals by saying numbers do not win the battle but tactics does and even simplifies orders, albeit annoyingly, whenever asked to. Cor also humbly says whenever praised by the party for his superior skills that they will get better with experience and has gotten enough view after seeing their skills that he eventually leaves the party. He doesn't like whenever Noctis and his retinue express their desire to keep him around, knowing that he is now the leader of the Crownsguard and Hunters, and admonishes them by saying he would be gone before they even knew it. Worthy of someone who was once arrogant only to be forced into recognizing humility by someone superior and being able to retain himself despite such occurance usually overwhelming others, any over-confidence and bragging over his skills that once existed in his youth are long gone, just as Gilgamesh has predicted. Cor becomes a leader worthy of being trusted by the burden of governing the efforts of so many and against such overwhelming odds not only during his time as the leader of the Crownsguard but also when leading the new alliance and patiently trains his fighters in combat. Although he has apparently surpassed or at the very least equaled the might of the Blademaster, he shows no desire to exact revenge on Gilgamesh, seemingly deciding to keep his failure as a reminder to push him to do better and instead passing on the glory of being the one to defeat Gilgamesh to Gladiolus, only challenging him later on to improve Gladiolus's skills rather than to prove it and happily accepting defeat and encouraging Gladiolus to serve Noctis better. Although he doesn't show much reaction to it, he is still visibly somber when reflecting on his past failures. He develops a strong teacher-student bond with Gladiolus over the times he spent taking him to Gilgamesh and although he initially tries to dissuade him from taking on the Blademaster, Cor eventually comes to respect his resolve and while he still warns him at the end, he allows Gladiolus to take on Gilgamesh and is pleased by how Gladiolus succeeded, being clearly proud of him. Powers and Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Cor is a prodigious swordsman who wields katanas. His talent was such that not only did he became the youngest bodyguard in the history of the Kings of Lucis, but at his younger days, he was already capable of surviving a fight with the legendary Blademaster Gilgamesh, even chopping off his arm and impressing Gilgamesh enough to spare him. As an adult, Cor is widely viewed the kingdom's best fighter. His current level has surpassed the legendary Blademaster, making him the toughest opponent in Episode Gladiolus, able to even gain the upper hand over Gladiolus and nearly defeat him, enough so as to irritate and mock the Shield. His sword style skillfully combines his great physical prowess and several elements of sword styles, particularly Iado, to perform many highly well-coordinated and strong sword blows capable of heavily damaging even the most powerful of enemies and easily beating away at even skilled defenses. He is easily capable of adjusting his level of swordsmanship to effectively synchronize with Noctis and Gladiolus to perform powerful link-strikes, with Noctis and his retinue being impressed by the level of skill Cor has when seeing him in action. *'Marksmanship': Cor is also accomplished with marksmanship, throwing his katana accurately at Noctis whenever performing Link Strikes and also accurately firing shurikens at Gladio. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery': Cor is also well-versed in martial arts, using powerful and swift hand-to-hand combat blows at times and particularly excelling in spinning kicks. *'Physical Prowess': Cor is a naturally physically fit individual even when still young, which earned him the position of the bodyguard of the king at the youngest year. His agility and speed also allows him to perform skillful dodge-rolls and can leave behind little opportunities to land attacks when pressured and his strength can strike down his sword with enough force to generate shockwaves. His most prominent trait is his durability and endurance, having survived so many near-death experiences that he earned the moniker of the Immortal. Due to his physical conditioning, Cor was able to remain at top condition even at ages where retirement was considered the best option. *'Magic': His profile at Comrades stating that "even with Regis's magic having faded, the Marshal remains unmatched in combat", meant Cor was granted Regis's powers, apparently the only one out of the Crownsguard to receive the honor, and wields it with skill more advanced than even the most skilled of the Glaives. Strangely, unlike the Glaives, who lost their magical abilities completely after Regis's death and only regained them after Luna awakened the power of the old kings, even before that period, Cor was already able to display magical abilities in his fight with Gladiolus, as he is able to manifest his katana and shuriken out of nowhere and can empower himself with red energy to the point of delivering one-hit Ko slashes. *'Genius-level Intellect': Although at first reckless and over-confident, Cor's long life and experience has granted him great wisdom and intellect. He is an exceptional leader, being trusted with the position of the Marshal of the Crownsguard. He effectively puts his skills to the use when leading the resistance he founded that comprised of the remaining Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, Hunters and the rebel soldiers during the eternal night, doing so for 10 years until Noctis's return. While around the party, he acts as the team's de-facto commander and main strategist, replacing Ignis, displaying sufficient tactical capability to quickly come up with tactics to overcome enemies when pitched. He also possesses superb cooking and driving skills, being Regis's driver and driving the Regalia for Noctis and his retinue at one point out of Insomnia and also cooking a samurai styled seafood honzen ryori dish that is particularly liked by Gladiolus and increases strength and health regeneration. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Supporters Category:Warriors